This invention relates to new and useful improvements in trailer post assemblies and although it is designed primarily for use with travel trailers, tent trailers, utility trailers and the like, particularly when parked at residences or the like, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it can be used in trailer parks, storage areas or in any location where it is desired to store a trailer substantially level when not in use.
Conventionally, trailers, particularly lightweight trailers, are parked with the hitch frame engaged upon an oil drum, cement block, tree log or the like so that the trailer is parked in a substantially level position. When a travel trailer is parked under these circumstances and is being used, wheel jacks are utilized to steady the trailer, but such trailers are often provided with a stem which can be screwed upwardly or downwardly and which is situated in the hitch frame just rearwardly of the ball hitch portion.
Not only are such supports unsteady and unsafe, particularly when used upon uneven ground, but they also permit the trailer to be hitched to another vehicle for unauthorized removal. This theft of trailers is particularly prevalent with utility trailers, particularly those used for storing snowmobiles and other relatively expensive equipment.
Attempts have been made to provide hitch posts upon which such trailers may be engaged for storage and examples known to the applicant are those such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,238,678, 3,527,355, 3,695,631, 3,717,362 and 3,857,575.
Pat. 3,695,631 merely shows a support member engaging the ground surface and is not of any particular interest.
The remaining patents all show telescopic devices and in particular, reference should be made to U.S Pat. Nos. 3,857,575 and 3,238,678. Both of these utilize a tubular receptacle engaged within the ground and having a post portion with a ball on the upper end thereof telescopically received within this tubular portion so that it may be stored within the below ground tubular portion when not in use and may be drawn upwardly and locked in position when it is desired to park a trailer thereto. However, although these may be satisfactory in warm climate areas or in areas during warm climatic conditions, nevertheless both of these devices would receive water from rain, drainage or the like which, particularly during the approach of cold water, may readily freeze so that when winter is at hand, it will be impossible to withdraw or retract the post portions thus making the devices completely unusable for the greater part of the year in many areas of the country.
For example, it is often desirable to use a trailer in the winter, particularly a trailer used for transporting snowmobiles and the like, and if the device of the prior art had filled with water and been frozen with the post in the uppermost position, it would be impossible to remove this post so that under the majority of circumstances, the trailer could not be removed from its stored location due to the fact that such trailers are usually backed into position.
Also, if it was desired to store a trailer with one of the devices of the prior art, and it had frozen in the retracted or telescoped position, it would be impossible to withdraw the post portion until the ground was completely thawed.